The Very-Victorious Adventure
by xNomNomx
Summary: Everyone knows that Jade and Tori don't get along very well, but what happens when Jade goes to far and Tori ends up in th hospital? WARNING: This story contains mild language and violence. This story is probably very inaccurate when it comes to medical and legal things, but bare with me. :P Also, this is my first Victorious fanfic, so please review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Tori stood at her locker before improv class. She was putting her books away when she heard screaming. "What do you mean you guys are 'just friends'?!" Tori heard Jade yell.

Tori looked down the hallway. Beck and Jade were having _another_ fight. Usual. "Tori and I are just friends, period. That's all." Beck was trying to calm Jade before she went on a war path.

Uh oh... Tori didn't want to be in the middle of this. She turned to run off to improv class when she heard more yelling. "There you are! Get back here!" she heard Jade say.

_Please don't be talking to me, please don't be talking to me. _Tori chanted in her head. She turned around with a big, fake smile. "Hi Jade! How are you? Did you do something new with your hair?" she tried to change the subject.

"Can it, Vega." Jade snapped. "I heard you've been hanging out with Beck again?" she said, more mad than ever.

"Uhhh..." Tori was speechless.

"So what have you guys been doing, huh?" Jade asked, her hand on her hip.

"Nothing! I mean... nothing wrong! We've just been hanging out with Kat, Robbie, and Andre, I swear!" Tori was now panicking.

"Jade, stop it! You're being a fool about this!" Beck said.

Jade turned slowly towards Beck. _Ooooh this is about to get ugly..._ Tori thought.

"... What did you just say?" Jade hissed.

The hallway grew dead silent as everyone looked on. Everyone at Hollywood Arts knew it was a death wish to make Jade mad. Beck looked at Jade intensely. He wasn't giving up. Not this time. "You heard me. You're being a _fool_. Personally, I'd rather hang out with Tori right now than with you!"

Jade's mouth dropped open in surprise and anger. No one **ever **talks to her like that. "What are you saying, Beck? That Tori is _better_ than me?" _Haha, there's no way I'm losing this fight!_ Jade thought smuggly.

"... Yes." Beck said after a long moment.

No one said anything. Tori stood there in shocked. Jade stood there, so surprised by his answer. "What do you me-" Jade began but was cut off when Mr. Sykowitz came down the hall.

"Do you kids realize you've missed twenty minutes of my class?" He said.

Beck, Jade, and Tori looked around. The hallways were now empty except for the four of them. "Uh, sorry Mr. Sykowitz. We were just... talking." Beck said quickly.

"Well talk some other time, now get to class!" Mr Sykowitz said, walking back to his classroom. Beck and Tori started walking, too. Jade turned slowly around and started walking a few seconds later. _What did he mean, yes?_ Jade thought.

**...**

Jade sat in improv class all alone today. Beck was sitting with Tori, talking about who-knows-what. Robbie and Kat were doing some sort of skit that Jade couldn't care less about. She was so deep in thought. She just sat there, sipping on her iced coffee, glaring at Beck. _He'll come crawling back, begging for another chance. _Jade thought.

"Jade!" Mr. Sykowitz broke through her wall of thought.

"What?!" Jade said, slightly embarrassed.

"Can you tell me what Robbie and Kat were just talking about in the last scene?" Mr. Sykowitz asked, crossing his arms.

She looked up at Robbie and Kat on the mini 'stage' that was at the front of the classroom. She noticed Robbie and Rex wearing sailor hats and Kat was dressed as a mermaid. "Um... they were talking about... their ship?" Jade guessed. Sykowitz gave her a confused look. The rest of the class laughed. "Wait, no no no, the sea!" Jade quickly corrected herself. Another look. More laughter.

"Give up yet?" Sykowitz asked.

"... Yeah." Jade finally surrendered.

"They were talking about their Halloween party, Jade." Beck said.

"Very good, Beck. I'm glad someone was paying attention." Mr. Sykowitz smiled and went back to teaching the importance of character-performance. Jade looked over at Beck. Tori and him were talking about something and giggling. Probably about her. She glared at them. _She's gonna pay for stealing Beck... _Jade thought. _She's going to regret this._

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Tori saw Jade sitting by herself at lunch. She walked over and sat down with a smile. "Hi Jade! Sooo... How's it going?" Tori asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why should you care? Shouldn't you be somewhere hanging out with _**my**_boyfriend?" Jade said sharply.

"Jade, I'm not rying to take Beck from you. We're just friends." Tori said, slightly irritated.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to get between you and your 'best friend'." Jade said sarcastically.

"That's it, Jade. I've tried to be nice to you since this whole thing started, but you're just being stubborn and... and... you get the point! So just stop. Now I can see why you and Beck broke up." Tori practically shouted.

That got Jade's attention. Tori slapped her hand over her mouth like she said something she wasn't supposed to. "What...?" Jade said slowly.

Tori couldn't think of anything to save her.

"We did not break up, K? We just had a fight. We _always_ have fights. It's no big deal!" Jade was getting mad.

"... I think you might want to talk to Beck then." Tori said, as she got up and took her tray to her usual table. Jade looked down at the table. She didn't feel hungry anymore. She decided to just let the tears out.

**...**

Tori and Beck stood at Tori's locker talking the next morning. "Sorry you had to get sucked into this whole thing. You know how Jade is..." Beck said, smiling sympathetically.

"It's okay. I'm sure she's very upse-" Tori began, but stopped when the doors on the opposite side of the hall slammed open. There stood Jade, looking as if she was about to destroy a city.

"Hey Vega. I wanna talk to you. **NOW.**" Jade demanded.

Tori looked at Beck, who shrugged as if to say '_I have no idea'_. Tori walked over to Jade who was giving her a death glare. "Um, hi Jade?" Tori said, confused.

"You've really done it now, you know that?" Jade said.

Tori didn't know what to say. Everyone in the hall was watching them now. "What?" Tori said.

"You will never take Beck from me!" Jade said, pushing Tori hard. Tori stumbled backwards, quickly catching herself.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Beck said, rushing up to Tori.

Tori turned to face Beck. "Do you know what her problem is?" Tori asked Beck, pointing back to Jade.

That did it. That set Jade off. Jade punched the back of Tori's head so hard it made her hand hurt. Tori turned towards Jade, a look of pure terror on her face. All of a sudden, Tori grabbed her head and shrieked in pain. Then she collapsed. "Tori!" Beck shouted, dropping down beside her.

Everyone in the hallway crowded around them. "Is she breathing?" "She's not moving!" "Is she dead?!" The whole hallway was buzzing by now.

Beck felt Tori's wrist for a pulse. "Her pulse is slowing down, someone call an ambulance!" Beck yelled. Beck held Tori's hand. "Hang in there Tori... Don't let go." Beck whispered, tears in his eyes.

"The ambulance is here!" someone shouted.

Two uniformed men came in with a stretcher and put an oxygen mask on her. "Are you with her?" one of the men asked Beck.

"Yes." was all Beck said.

"Then you can ride with us." The man followed the other out the door with the stretcher.

Beck walked after them, but stopped short. "Hey, where's Jade?" he said. But he gave up quickly and followed out to the ambulance. But Jade was no where to be found.

**...**


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't stop running. Ever._ Jade thought. When Tori collapsed, Jade got scared. Everyone ran up and pushed her out of the way. She tried to ask people if Tori was okay, but no one paid any attention to her. Jade started thinking about what would happen. She'd get arrested, put in jail, and disowned by everyone. Jade then ran out the doors. She just kept running down the street and didn't stop. And she was still running. She wouldn't stop until she was far, far away from here...

**...**

The paramedics rushed Tori into the E.R. on a stretcher, with Beck close behind. "Is she going to be okay?! Please tell me she's going to be okay!" Beck said frantically. One of the paramedics turned to Beck, whose face was streaming with tears since he left the school. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Tori.

"Look, son. We don't know what's wrong at this point. The best thing you can do right now is keep faith. Your girlfriend will be taken care of." He turned and rushed off.

_Girlfriend._ Beck liked the sound of that. He didn't even bother to correct him. He went to run in the direction of the paramedic, but a large nuse stopped him. "Are you here to see someone, young man?"

Beck stopped a moment. "Um, yes. Tori Vega."

The nurse looked at the clip board of new patients. "Ah yes, Tori Vega, right here. I'm sorry, but it seems she's in unstable condition at the moment and no one can see her but the doctors." The nurse said, sympithetically.

"She's in unstable condition?! What's wrong with her?!" Beck said, starting to cry again.

"We don't know yet. The doctors are checking her injuries as we speak. Please have a seat and as soon as I get word of anything, you'll be the first to know, okay?" The nurse said, patting his shoulder. "And by the way, my name's Patty. So if you need anything just ask for me."

"Okay, thanks..." Beck said. He went and sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. He put his face in his hands, and just cried.

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Running... Running forever. That's what I have to do._ Jade thought. She was back at her house, packing a bag. _I have to get outta here..._ She thought, panicking. She grabbed clothes and other things she would need. Just then the phone rang, making her jump.

"Leave me alone..." she said, although she knew that they didn't know she was here.

The answering machine picked up and Jade listened. _Hello. This is the Poice department looking for the parent or guardian of Jade West. Your daughter is no where to be found. We are currently searching the area for her. Please give us a call back as soon as possible. Thank you. *Beep* _

"Crap." Jade said, quickly grabbing her packed bag and rushed to the door. She grabbed her sun glasses and a hoodie so no one would recognize her. As she was about to walk out the door, she saw a police car coming up her street. "Dammit!" she ran to the back door and ran out. She made a big loop to the street behind her house. She put her hoodie and sunglasses on, although it was close to 100 degrees outside.

As she walked up the street, she peered around every now and then. She walked to the nearest bus station. She sat back on the bench and waited, even though she knew that the next bus wouldn't be around for atleast another 15 minutes.

As she was sitting there, she saw another police car coming up the street. She quickly hid her bag under the bench, so it was out of sight. The car slowed as it got to the bus stop and stopped in front of Jade. Jade started to breath very heavely and panicked. The window rolled down and a chubby man leaned out the window. "Good morning, miss. Have you happened to see this young lady?" the man took out Jade's school picture from last year.

Jade shook her head and tried to keep calm. "Nope." she said quietly.

"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day." Then the car drove away.

"Idiots." Jade said.

**...**

Beck sat there, in the waiting room. He had tried to call Tori's parents but they were out of town, and he didn't know the number. The young nurses came around every once in a while to see if he was okay, and to flirt with him. He acted nice towards them, but it didn't go much further than that.

He had been sitting there for atleast and hour, and still no word on how Tori was doing. As he got up to go use the bathroom, Patty came in. "Beck?" she said, as if she didn't know he was there.

"Yes? How is she? Do they know what's wrong?" Beck immediately started to bombard Patty with questions.

"One thing at a time, Beck. First of all, she still isn't very good. They have pinpointed the problem to her head and neck. She has a pretty bad concussion. It also seems that when she got hit in the head, her neck was affected. The spine can contract many injuries and when it is damaged, the possible out comes are uncountable. Her upper neck was hit pretty hard and her neck has been fractured in a few places. When this happens, other parts are affected as well. She may be immobile around her neck area for a few days, or a year, or even forever."

Beck took this all in. "So you're saying... She might be paralyzed?"

"Not necessarily. Things like this don't always last forever. For all we know, she might not be paralyzed at all. But our main concern for right now is her concussion. She hasn't woken up for quite some time, and we're doing the best we can." Patty almost looked upset herself, like she felt his pain.

It suddenly hit Beck. _She's not waking up._ "What do you mean she's not waking up?!" Beck shouted, not because he was angry, but because he was upset. He couldn't lose Tori. Not now. Not _ever._ "I have to go see her." he said as he made his way past Patty.

"Wait Beck, you aren't allowed to be in her room yet!" Patty said grabbing his arm. But he yanked his arm out of her grip and ran down the hallway. "Tony, stop him!" Beck heard her call out.

A young doctor, who looked about 30, came up to Beck, and grabbed his arm. "Come on, you're not allowed here with out authority."

Beck ripped his arm away and looked at Tony. "You don't understand! I can't lose her, I can't! If she doesn't wake up... I don't know what I'm going to do." Beck said, tears in his eyes once again. He didn't like crying, but today it didn't matter.

Tony just stared at him. He looked indecisive about what he should do. He finally looked back at Beck. "I know, it's hard for you. But the more time you give us, the faster we can make her better. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. But I promise you, we will make her better." Tony put his hand on Beck's arm to comfort him.

Beck nodded slowly. "Okay..."

Beck walked back to the waiting room where Patty was still standing. Beck looked at Patty, tears spilling from his eyes. "I can't lose her." He whispered.

**...**


	5. Chapter 5

Jade got on the bus and handed money to the driver. "Can you take me to Lancaster?" she asked.

The driver gave her a weird look. "How old are ya?"

Jade thought for a minute. "21."

The driver seemed to consider this for a moment. "Okay. But it'll cost ya extra."

Jade handed him an extra $10 and sat down. She set her bag on the seat next to her and looked around on the bus. Besides her, there was an elderly man, a middle aged women, and a mother and father with two young children, a boy and a girl. "Mommy, mommy, look at the pwetty lady." the little girl said, pointing at Jade.

"Sarah, don't point. It's not polite." the mother said. Jade just smiled. Usually she found children annoying, but since she complimented her, she made an exception.

Jade sat back and relaxed. She would go to Lancaster, find a hotel to stay at, then keep traveling. She didn't have enough money for a plane ticket, but she had enough for bus rides.

_I thought that would be us._ Jade thought, looking at the family sitting across from her. _I thought that would be me and Beck. Raising a family of our own. Having children. Being happy... But not anymore. _Jade frowned.

The bus stopped and the elderly man got up and slowly walked off. The bus lurched forward again. Jade looked out the window. She saw all the bulidings pass by. The busy crowds. The cars. _Everything I know._ Jade thought. She didn't want to leave, but the police were hunting her down. She would be arrested. She didn't want that.

Jade felt a tap on her knee. She looked over and saw the little girl, Sarah, looking at her. "What's your name?" she asked.

Jade was about to tell her, but she didn't know if that was a good idea. She didn't want her name being spread around incase the police find out she's on the run. She would have to pick a new name, just for now. "My name's Carly." Jade said with a small smile. She had always liked the name Carly.

"Ohhh. I'm Sarah, and dat's Maffew." she pointed to her brother. _Sarah and Matthew. _It had a certain ring to it.

"Nice to meet you." Jade gave her a small smile.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked. _Damn, kids ask a lot of questions. _

"I'm going to Lancaster."

"Whyyy?"

_Why does it matter?!_ Is what Jade wanted to say, but she didn't want to yell at someone's kids, getting her in more trouble than she was already in. "Because I'm traveling."

"Whyyy?" Sarah asked again. Jade was just about to snap when the bus stopped and the family got off. "Bye Carly." Sarah said, waving.

Jade gave her a small wave. Now all that was left was her and the middle aged woman who was reading a novel down the isle from her.

Jade sighed and leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

**...**

Beck came back from the bathroom and saw the police in the waiting room. An officer turned towards Beck and stuck out his hand. "Hello. Charles Edwin, L.A. P.D. Are you Beck Oliver?"

Beck took his hand and shook it. "Yes." Charles was bald, had a light colored mustache, and had a very husky voice.

"We're just going to ask you a few questions. This is my partner, officer Binkley." He gestured towards the man who was talking to Patty.

The man turned around and stuck out his hand. "Hello, Beck. My name's Sam Binkley." Beck took his hand and shook it as well. Sam was young, looked about mid-30s, had short brown hair, and a slightly less-husky voice than Charles.

"Hi." Beck said.

"Why don't we sit down?" Charles said, leading them over to the chairs. Charles and Sam pulled out chairs and put them infront of where Beck was sitting.

"Now, Beck. Can you tell us what exactly happened?" Sam asked.

Beck didn't know how to start. He didn't want to let them into his personal life too much, but he had to. "Well, it all started the other day, when my girlfriend - well, now ex-grilfriend - was getting jealous of me hanging out with Tori." Beck said, as Sam scribbled down notes.

"Then today, Jade came into school and wanted to talk to Tori. Jade asked what Tori's problem was and pushed her. When I came over to see what was going on. When Tori turned to me, Jade got mad and punched Tori's head." Beck finished.

Sam scribbled down the last of his notes and gave Charles a nod. "Do you know where Jade might have gone?"

"Huh?" Beck said, confused. Jade ran away?

"Jade is no where to be found, and we've searched the whole city. Do you know where she could have possibly gone?" Charles explained.

"Um... I don't know..." Beck said. "Oh, I do know that she has some sort of connection with Bakersfield."

"And what connection would that be?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, thank you Beck. You've been very helpful." Charles and Sam got up and walked out of the E.R.

Beck sat there. _Bakersfield... but why?_

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, lady. Wake up!" Jade woke up and looked around. The bus driver was standing over her, shaking her shoulder. "We're at Lancaster."

_Already?_ Jade thought. She didn't even know she fell asleep. She gathered her bag and got off the bus. She stepped outside and it was a little cooler than what it was in L.A. She looked around. She was on a street corner with busy traffic and people. Less people than Hollywood, but still people.

Her next step was finding somewhere to eat because her stomach was rumbling. She walked around for a bit, looking for somewhere to eat. She came upon a McDonalds and cringed. "No way." Jade said. She continued on and found a small cafe up the street.

After she had her dinner, she wandered around a bit more. She needed somewhere to stay tonight, because she couldn't get a bus to take her anywhere this later in the day.

It was about 6:30 p.m. when she found a small motel a few streets down. She walked in the door and it instantly smelled of cat pee and gym socks. Jade grimaced and she walked to the front desk. "How can I help you?" a woman at the front desk asked, looking very bored.

"I need a room to stay in tonight." Jade said. The odor was starting to make her sick.

"Okay. That'll be $20."

"... Really?" Jade asked. She didn't think it would cost that much for a room for one night!

"Yes, really. Take it or leave it."

"Fine..." Jade said, a little angry that she had to spend $20 for somewhere to sleep. She took out her money and counted out 20 for the room.

"Here's your room key. Have a nice stay." The lady said in a flat tone.

"Yeah, sure." Jade said as she walked down the hallway. Her room number was #32. She looked at the rooms on the first floor. None of them were her number. Then she realised the numbers go by floors. Her's was on the third floor. She looked for an elevator, but found stairs instead. "Are you kidding me?" She said to herself.

As she climbed two flights of stairs, she got to the top floor and looked around.

_Room 30, room 31... _She counted off as she walked around. _Room 32!_ She used her key to open the door. As she walked inside, the room was better than she expected.

There was a freshly made bed that had blue blankets and sheets, there was light yellow carpet on the floor, there was a table against the wall with flowers in a vase, there was a small tv on the table, too, and there was a big window over looking the street. She walked in and it smelled of lavender. She put her bag on the bed and took out her pajamas, and then went to get a shower.

When she was done, she got dressed in her pajamas and went to watch some tv.

As she flipped through the channels, she settled on a stupid sitcom. It was starting to get dark outside, so she got up and shut the cutains just enough to let in a little light from the street lights in. She layed in bed with the tv giving back ground noise and she slowly fell asleep.

**...**

Beck was starting to fall asleep in the chair. As he started to dose off he heard his name being called. "Beck Oliver!"

He sat straight up. "I'm Beck."

He saw a male doctor rushing into the waiting room. "Are you here for Tori Vega?"

"Yes."

"We still can't get her to wake up from her concussion. We want you to come see her."

Beck got up and rushed after the doctor. _She still hasn't woken up?!_ Beck thought, getting worried. As the rushed through the maze of hallways, the finally got to a room. _Room 216._ Beck would have to remember that. He walked in and saw a horrible sight. Tori was laying on a hospital bed, an oxygen mask on her face, am IV in her arm, she was hooked up to machines, and there was a subtle beeping.

"We think that if she hears a voice from someone she loves, maybe it will help her pull through." Then the male doctor left.

Beck walked over to the bed and there was a chair already there. He sat down and looked at her. She was so pale and fragile looking. It looked as if one movement could break her.

Beck swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Tori..." he said, just above a whisper. She didn't move. "Tori, you need to wake up." Beck said. Still nothing. "For pete's sake, Tori, please wake up!" Beck said louder. The tears were coming back. Just when he thought there were no more, they came back. Tori still didn't move. Beck took Tori's hand in his. "Tori, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Beck said. He saw on a tv show that this works. But Tori didn't sqeeze his hand. "Please Tori! If you can hear me give me a sign!" Beck said, shaking.

But then, I slight pressure was given to his hand. He looked at their hands. It wasn't much, but it was a sign. "Tori!" Beck almost shouted. He was starting to gain hope again.

All of a sudden, Tori's body flinched. Beck looked over, hoping this was her waking up. But then her body lurched again, _harder._ The beeping was starting to go faster.

Then doctors were swarming into the room. "She's having a seizure!" One of them said.

Beck couldn't take this sight. The sight of them trying to gain the life back into her.

**...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Falling... Falling into the darkness. I... I can't move. I can't speak. Why can't I? Where am I, and what happened? Where's my family? And my friends? I don't like this... I don't like this at all... _Tori thought fuzzily. She was falling into un-ending darkness, and she couldn't stop.

**...**

Jade woke up the next morning with sun pouring into the window. She got up and stretched and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The tv was still on from last night, but now some early morning news was playing. As she was putting toothpaste on her tooth brush, something on tv caught her attention.

"_Police are now looking for a young female who disappeared from Los Angeles yesterday. We think she has run away from an assault and if you have any information, please contact us by calling the number on the screen. Thankyou."_

Jade walked out of the bathroom and saw her picture on the screen. She dropped her toothbrush in shock. _How do they know I'm here?!_ She thought. She rushed into the bathroom, collected all her things, and then ran out into the bedroom and started packing.

When she was done, she put her hair up into a sloppy ponytail and put new jeans, her hoodie from yesterday, and her sunglasses on. As the went out the door, the cat pee and gym sock odor was back, but she didn't care. She ran down the stairs and when she went by the front desk, she simply dropped the room key in front of the lady and continued out the front door.

When she got outside, she looked around for the bus stop. There was the same one from yesterday a few streets down, but she didn't want to walk that far, especially since people now knew that there was a fugitive in their town. Jade walked up the street and came up to a street corner with a sign that stated _**Bus Stop: Here**_ on it with a picture of a bus below it. She stood at the corner, her bag slung over her shoulder and waited.

She had grown very paranoid and cautious since she left the motel. Every car that went by, she thought was a police car. Every person that walked by, she thought would arrest her.

Soon, the morning bus came. She climbed on the bus and handed more money to the driver. The driver's eyes bulged at the large amount of money in his hand. "Um.. w-where can I take you?" he stammered.

"Bakersfield."

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

Beck woke up on a strange, uncomfortable couch the next day. He sat up and looked around the room he was in. Then he remembered last night.

_The doctors swarmed into the room. "She's having a seizure!" One of the doctors had said. As they all crowded around her, Beck couldn't take it. _

"_Please don't let her die!" he had screamed over and over again. No one paid him any attention. He ran around to the foot of Tori's hospital bed and watched what they were doing. _

_The beeping from the machine next to her had grown faster and faster. _This could be it..._ Beck thought. He couldn't give up. He had to atleast try to keep hope. As the beeping had grown into one long beep, Beck knew this was it. He couldn't stand it. He dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands. _

_He heard another doctor come in. "One, two, three, clear!" and then a bump. "One, two, three, clear!" the doctor said again. Another bump. This time, though, the beeping returned to the normal pace. _

_Beck looked up. Did they save her? "She's okay." The doctor, who's name was Mark according to his name tag, said. _

"_Thank you... thank you so much." Beck said through a weak smile. _

_It was late, so Beck went and laid on couch-chair thing on the other side of the room. As he fell asleep, he couldn't help wondering what would happen next._

Beck got up slowly from the couch and walked over to the hospital bed. Tori was still there, looking like she was sleeping. Beck smiled down at her. He wanted to believe everything was going to be fine, but after last night, he didn't know what to think.

**...**

Jade sat on the bus, hiding her face. When she got on the bus, she immediately went and sat down. It was going to be a long ride, so she wanted to get comfortable.

Other than her, there was only a man in a business suit sitting in the back of the bus. _Must be going to work._ Jade thought. She sat her bag on the seat next to her and rumaged through it. She was hungry, very hungry. She took out a small bag of chips she had packed incase she got hungry at some point in her travel.

She started to eat the chips, which were apparently her breakfast. When she was done, she put the small wrapper in her bag.

Suddenly, she let out a big yawn. She hadn't slept to good last night, always thinking the police were going to barge into her room, and take her away. She tossed and turned and couldn't get comfortable. Then when she finally got to sleep, she had weird dreams, but couldn't comprehend what they were, exactly.

She leaned her head against the window, but didn't go to sleep.

She just wanted to get away from it all. _Why did I do it...?_

**...**


	9. Chapter 9

Beck sat down in the hospital cafeteria and started eating his breakfast. He knew he should be in school today but he didn't care. He used the hospital pay phone to call in and tell them he wouldn't be in today. The bags under his eyes were all too noticable, as people passed by him, giving him weird looks.

He nibbled on the half frozen bagel he bought, even though he wasn't hungry. How could he be hungry when his best friend was laying in a near-coma just a floor above him?

_Best friend._ She really was. Beck loved her with all his heart, but did he love her more than a best friend?

Beck remembered his break up with Jade.

_After school a couple days ago, Beck asked Jade to come over to his place to talk. When she got there she looked so excited, like she didn't know what was coming. "I'm so glad you asked me to come over! I was starting to think you hated me." Jade said as she put her school bag on his bed. _

_Beck took in a deep breath. "Jade. We need to talk." he said in a calm, yet flat, tone. _

_Jade's head snapped up to look at him. "... About what?" _

"_Sit down Jade." Beck said, sitting across from his bed where Jade sat. _

"_Beck, what's going on?" Jade asked slowly._

_Beck looked into her eyes and began. "Jade, we've been having too many fights lately," Jade started to open her mouth to say something, but Beck put his hand up to stop her. "... and you've been yelling at everyone. You know Tori has done nothing wrong, but you're being a total bitch about everything!" Beck stood up to pace the floor. "And you yelled at Kat just the other day for asking if you were okay. You know you made her cry, right?" Beck stopped and looked at Jade._

"_You know Kat's so sensitive! It's not like I meant to hurt her feelings." Jade said, crossing her arms._

"_It's not just these things though! It seems like ever since we've been going out, you've been so moody! Why do you always have to yell at people? Can't you be nice and calm?" Beck said, sitting back down. _

_Jade looked away, avoiding eye contact. "... What are you saying, Beck?" _

"_I'm saying... we're through." Beck said, his voice a little harsh. _

_Jade looked at him, tears in her eyes. She stood up and got her bag. As she walked out the door, she turned back and looked directly at Beck. "Dick!" she screamed and slammed the door. _

Now here Beck was, waiting for Tori to wake up, all because of Jade. Was it his fault that Tori was hurt? Maybe if he didn't break up with her, Tori wouldn't be this way.

As he got up to throw the left over bagel away, he saw Patty rushed over to him. "Beck, Beck!" she shouted across the room. As she got up to Beck, she was terribly out of breath. "She's awake!"

**...**

"Alright, here we are, Bakersfield!" the driver said, opening the door.

Jade got up and walked off the bus. "Thanks." she said on her way out.

She walked onto the street, and knew exactly where she was. She crossed the street and went around the corner. It was only noon, yet she was still hungry. _Should I eat lunch...?_ she questioned herself. She didn't want to take too long to get to her destination. But at this rate, she felt like she was wasting away. All she's had in the past couple days was some chips and a sandwich.

She decided to stop at a small restaurant she'd been to many times before. As she walked in the door, it smelled of fresh coffee and pancakes. The smell made her mouth water. She only had about 25 dollars left, but that should be enough for breakfast, right? She walked in and sat down at one of the booths. A waitress came up to her shortly after. "Hi 'der, mah name's Sandy. What can I get y'all today?" she asked in a thick southern accent.

"Um, black coffee and blueberry pancakes." Jade said. She had always got that when she came here.

"Okay, darlin'." the waitress said writing down her order on her pad. She looked up at Jade and stopped. "Hey, don't I know ya'll from somewhere?" she asked, a look of recognition on her face.

"Um, no I don't think so." Jade said quietly.

"Oh, okay then. Sorry, must'a gotten ya mixed up with someone else. I'll place yer order right away." she said, hurrying off.

The truth was, Jade did know the waitress. When she used to come here, Sandy had just starting out waitressing. Everytime Jade came in the restaurant, Sandy would come up and give her a hug. "Hey it's Jady!" she would say. Jade didn't know why, but Sandy always referred to her as 'Jady'. Jade like it though, it gave her a sense of home.

She sat there, trying not to fall asleep. She had woken up a little more since she got on the bus, but she was still comepletely worn out. Before she knew it, her pancakes and coffee were set in front of her. She poured syrup on her pancakes and spooned sugar into her coffee.

As she ate, she couldn't help but notice people staring at her. _Crap, do they recognize me? _She thought, hurrying and scarfing down her food. When she was done, Sandy came over and gave her the check. "Thanks." Jade said, giving her a small smile.

"No problem," Sandy said, then leaned down and whispered, "Jady," with a wink. Jade gasped. _How did she know?!_ Sandy must have noticed her alarm. "Don't worry, yer secret's safe with me. But ya'll better get movin' cuz people are noticin' ya. Go on, this one's on me." she said with a grin.

"Thanks." Jade said, grabbing her bag and giving Sandy a hug. She rushed out the door and around the corner again. She wondered around, looking at house numbers and streets names.

_Here it is! _Jade thought running down the right street. She counted down the house numbers and looked out for her selected house. As she came up to the house she wanted, she ran up the front walk and up to the door.

**Knock knock knock.** She knocked on the door. The door was opened by a familiar face. Jade smiled. "Hey sis."

**...**


	10. Chapter 10

Beck rushed back to Tori's room. _She's finally awake!_ Beck thought excitedly. As he rounded the corner, with Patty not far behind, he opened the door. Tori looked over at him. She wasn't as pale as yesterday, but not quite back to her normal skin color. She had an oxygen tube running to her nose instead of an oxygen mask, and a kneck brace around her kneck.

She smiled weakly. "Hey Beck." her voice rasped.

"She's not quite with it yet, because she just woke up, but she's good enough to talk." Patty said with a smile. She walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Beck walked over to the bed and sat in the chair. "Hey Tori. How ya feelin'?"

Tori let out a small cough. "I'm doing okay. I have a massive head ache though." They both laughed. "Can you tell me what happened?" Tori asked after the laughter died down a bit.

Beck nodded. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember getting hit in the back of the head with something and then everything went black."

Beck took a moment before answering. "Well, Jade is the one who hit you. She punched you, actually, pretty hard. So I got down and felt your pulse and it was going down, so someone called you an ambulance. They rushed you into the E.R. on a stretcher and I waited in the waiting room." Beck said quietly.

"You've been here the whole time?" Tori said in disbelief. Beck nodded. "That's... that's so sweet." Tori said. "What happened after that?"

"They came back and told me that you weren't waking up, so they wanted me to come and try and wake you up. And I asked if you could hear me, and you squeezed my hand. I got so happy because I thought you were going to pull through, but then you went into a pretty bad seizure," Beck paused, trying to hold back the tears and the memories. "They had to give you shocks to get you to come back, and after the second time, you finally went back to normal. Then I slept on the couch over there," Beck pointed to the couch on the other side of the room. "And I woke up this morning and went to get breakfast. Then the nurse came and told me you were awake, and here I am." Beck smiled, gesturing to himself.

Tori looked at Beck for a long time, her mouth gaping open with shock. "What did you do?" Tori asked after a minute.

"Huh?" Beck asked, confused.

"What did you do? When I had a seizure?"

Beck couldn't decide on what to tell her. "... I cried. Because I thought I was going to lose you." Beck said, tears spilling from his eyes. He put his hand on Tori's and squeezed.

Now it was Tori's turn to cry, but with tears of happiness. "Really?" she asked, smiling.

"Yup. I couldn't bare to lose my little Tori." Beck smiled back. They stared at each other for a long while. Beck knew he had to tell her. "Tori?"

"Yeah?" Tori said, wiping her eyes, then looking back at him.

"... I love you." Beck said.

Tori's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." They said in unison.

The door opened and Charles and Sam walked in. "Hello, Tori. My name is Charles Edwin, L.A. P.D. And this in my partner, officer Binkley." he gestured to Sam. "We would like to ask you a couple questions. Is that okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Tori said.

Charles and Sam pulled up two more chairs and sat down. "Okay, Miss Vega, we just want to consult with you about a few details on your case." Sam said, taking out his yellow note pad.

"My case?" Tori asked, a confused look crossing her face.

"Yes, your case. You were assaulted, and that is a criminal offense." Sam said, explaining.

"Oh."

"Yes. Now the first thing we want to ask, is if you remember anything." Sam asked, clicking his pen.

"I didn't remember much after I got hit, but Beck filled me in on what happened." Tori gestured to Beck.

"Okay..." Sam said, writing on his pad. He looked back up. "Now we are currently on a search for Miss West-" Sam started but Tori cut in.

"What? What do you mean your 'searching' for Jade?"

"After she hit you, she ran away, and they think she's in Bakersfield." Beck said.

"Yes. As I was saying, we need to know if you want to press charges."

"Press charges...? I don't know..." Tori looked over at Beck, as if her answer depended on him.

"It's okay Tori. Just do what you feel is right." Beck said.

Tori nodded and looked back at Sam. "What will happen if I do press charges?"

Sam repositioned himself, as if getting comfortable again. "Well, any number of things could happen. If we find her and she goes peacefully, it won't be as bad for her, but as for the charges... She may or may not have to serve jail time, or she may be put on community service." Sam explained.

Tori looked back at Beck. "She does have to be punished for what she did, Tori." Beck whispered.

Tori nodded. "Yes, I would like to press charges." she said, although she felt guilty.

**...**

"What are you doing here Jade?" Kate asked.

"I'm in a bit of trouble..." Jade said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Kate was her half sister, who was about 5 years older than her. Jade came and visited every now and then, although her parents didn't know. All she ever told them was that she was going to spend the night at some friends' houses and she'd be back in a week. But she stopped visiting last year because she didn't have enough money. "What kind of trouble?" Kate asked putting a kettle on the stove.

Jade bit her lip, decided whether or not to tell her. But she knew she could trust Kate. She trusted her with everything. "I'm in some legal trouble, and the police are looking for me."

"What?! What could you have possible done, Jade?!" Kate said, sitting down at the table with her.

"You remember Beck, right?" Jade started.

""Yeah, you've told me about him. He's your boyfriend, right?" Kate asked. Kate had never actually met Beck, and Beck didn't even know about Kate.

"Well we broke up... and I thought this girl from school was trying to steal him from me, but now that I think about it, she would never do that." Jade said, staring off in different directions.

"_Okayyy_, now what about this 'legal trouble'?"Kate asked, using air quotes.

"Well, I punched her in the back of the head, and then she collapsed. And then I ran away..." Jade trailed off.

"Jade!" Kate said in shock.

"I know, I know! I shouldn't have done it, but I wasn't thinking, and now I don't want to go to jail, Kate." Jade said, crying. She hugged Kate, and Kate stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

"Shhh, it's gonna be alright, baby girl," Kate said softly. "I'll help you through this."

All of a sudden a car door slammed in front of the house. "_Jade West, please come out now with your hands where we can see them." _The police said into a megaphone.

"Kate, don't let them take me!" Jade clenched onto Kate with a death grip.

"Jade, you have to go, or you're going to make this worst for yourself!" Kate said, encouraging Jade.

"_You have to the count of three or we're coming in." _the police man said.

"I'm scared, Kate!" Jade said, crying hard now.

"_1..."_

"Jade just go! I'll help you, I promise!" Kate said.

"_2..."_

Jade sniffed. "... Promise?"

"Of course, baby girl." Kate smiled.

"_3. Please come out now, or we're coming in." _

"Thanks Kate." Jade smiled, and walked to the door. She opened it up and held her hands up.

A cop came up and put handcuffs on her and guided her to the police car.

"Don't worry, baby girl! I'll be right by your side!" Kate called as Jade got into the car.

As the car door shut, they drove away.

**...**


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, Miss Vega. If you can just sign right here, you are free to go." The lady at the desk said kindly.

Tori signed on the line and handed the clipboard to her.

"Thank you! Have a nice day, and I hope you feel better!" she said and waved as Beck and Tori walked out the E.R. doors.

"How do you feel?" Beck asked for the fifth time that day.

"I feel fine Beck," Tori laughed. "Just sore."

"Okay." Beck said with a smile. They walked in comfortable silence as the walked to the street to the bus stop. "Sooo..." Beck said, kicked the ground non-chalantly. "I never got a repsonse to my confession." he said, blushing.

Tori giggle and turned his head towards hers and pecked him on the lips. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. "Consider that as your answer." Tori said and grinned.

The bus came and the got on, Beck payed the driver, and they sat down. Tori's neck brace was still on and it was stiff, but she didn't care. She leaned her head on Beck's shoulder and dosed off.

**...**


	12. Chapter 12

_A week later..._

Beck and Tori walked to the courthouse, hand in hand, and walked through the doors.

"How's Trina been treating you?" Beck asked. Trina had been taking care of Tori for the past week while she was back home.

"Pretty good. It felt nice to have her be _my _slave for a week." Tori laughed.

"Well I'm glad." Beck smiled at her.

Tori's neck brace was finally off and she was free to move her neck as she pleased, just with careful consideration. They walked into the court room they were assinged to, and there was already a ton of people there. Well, maybe not a _ton_, but there were quite a bit of people. There were some people from her school, some police officers, a judge, and Jade sitting on the other side of the room.

"There's Jade..." Tori said, pointing in her direction.

"Yeah..." Beck said. Neither of them had seen Jade in a while, but not much had changed.

"Will everyone please rise for the judge." One of the officers announced. Beck and Tori stood at one table with their lawyer, while Jade sat at the other with her lawyer.

The hours passed and finally, after all statements were made, the judge was ready to make a decision. "I find the offendent, Jade West, guilty. Punishement will resort to a 25 day's community service, and a week of house arrest. You are all dismissed." The judge got up and walked out.

Tori looked over at Jade who was crying and hugging someone who looked like they could be her older sister. Tori felt guilty. She didn't want it to come to this, with Jade working community service and house arrest.

Tori felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Beck. "Are you okay? What are you looking at?"

Tori looked away, then back at Beck. "I feel bad about how this turned out..."

"Don't feel bad, everything will be fine. It could have turned out worst." Beck smiled reassuringly.

_That's true..._ Tori thought.

They walked out of the courtroom and Tori stopped short. "Wait here." she said to Beck and went off.

"But-" Beck started, but she was already gone.

Tori went up to Jade very cautiously and tapped her shoulder. Jade turned around and almost looked surprised to see her. "Hi Jade." Tori said.

"H-hey." Jade stammered, her voice catching. Probably from crying.

"I just want you to know I'm sosorry about how things turned out." Tori said, tears touching her voice.

Jade was speechless. "Sorry? Why are you sorry? I'm the one who put you in the hospital." Jade said.

"Yeah, but I don't think you deserve all of this." Tori said.

Jade stood there a moment, and then hugged Tori. They hugged for a few seconds then pulled apart. "Thank you, Tori. And I wish you and Beck the best of luck. He deserves a girl like you." she said, smiling.

Tori nodded, and gave her a smile back before walking back to Beck. Beck looked astonished. "That was really brave, Tori." he said, sounding mildly impressed.

"I know. I just think we needed some closure." Tori said.

"I'm proud of you." Beck said, grabbed Tori's hand.

"Thanks." Tori smiled. "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure." Beck said, and they walked out of the court house, hand in hand again.

_End... For Now._


End file.
